dua minggu lagi
by kindovvf
Summary: "Masih dua minggu lagi. Jangan terlalu pede, ya." Buat datlostpanda.


voca (c) crypton, yamaha.  
buat teteh **datlostpanda** yang pesen yuumaluka dari sejak kapan baru keturutan sekarang. hehe. peace, teh. #kabur

* * *

Mereka bergandengan tangan, tampak manis sekali. Setidaknya dari tempatku berdiri saat ini, pasangan muda itu kelihatan bahagia dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Aku hampir mengambil kamera dari jok belakang mobil untuk menjepret satu-dua foto, sebelum ingat aku membawa kamera yang baterainya habis.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" Yuuma menyenggol sikuku ringan. Menunjuk direksi pasangan itu berjalan. Menyadari arah tatapanku, dia menambahkan. "Kita bisa bergandengan seperti mereka."

"Tidak sudi," aku nyaris tergelak pada ide konyol itu. Sambil menerima teh kaleng dingin dari tangan Yuuma—kami beli di minimarket dalam perjalanan ke mari—aku mengamati bunga-bunga aster di tebing, hanya selemparan batu dari tempatku dan Yuuma berdiri. Di dekat rumpun aster ada sepasang kelinci liar. Berbulu putih-coklat, melompat beriringan seolah saling menjaga. Aku mengamati mereka lompat menuruni lereng hingga rumpun aster lain menutupi pandangan. Aku mendesah kecewa, tapi tidak beranjak ke pembatas jembatan untuk melihat lebih jauh.

Pemandangan dari jembatan ini indah, kata Yuuma beberapa hari lalu saat mengemukakan rencana mengajak jalan-jalan. Tujuan asli kami adalah objek wisata danau yang baru-baru ini dibuka, tapi Yuuma kukuh melewati suatu jembatan besar demi bentang alam kesukaan. Dan di sinilah kami sekarang, berdiri bersandarkan mobil di tepi jembatan. Pembatas jembatan setinggi pinggang dicat hitam-putih, dilingkari rangkaian kabel yang akan menyala warna-warni di malam hari. Aspal-aspal masih menyisakan basah, lembap bekas hujan semalam. Aku melihat langit dan berharap seharian ini tidak akan turun hujan.

Yuuma terlihat antusias saat membicarakan pemandangan dari jembatan. Dia bahkan mempertaruhkan dua puluh helai rambut merah jambunya untuk dipotong, demi membujukku kemari (yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu sama sekali, karena dari awal aku tidak menolak). Kini, kurang-lebih aku setuju. Bentang lereng dan siluet gunung kebiruan, serta bukit-bukit hijau lebih dari cukup untuk mengundang decak kagum. Hawa masih dingin. Sejuk, menggigit kulit andaikata kau tidak memakai jaket. Aku dapat melihat uap putih terbentuk setiap kali aku mengembuskan napas; dan memang itulah yang aku harapkan. Kami sudah berangkat terlalu dini untuk kepanasan.

"Aku hanya berpikir," tuturku, Yuuma menjauhkan mulut dari bibir kaleng lalu menatapku dengan satu alis terangkat, "sepertinya enak, punya seseorang yang dapat menjagamu seperti itu."

Yuuma mengerjap sesaat. Tak butuh berapa lama sebelum tawanya pecah, ringan tanpa setitik pun nada mengejek. Aku suka mengamati wajah Yuuma saat tertawa. Yuuma punya suara tawa yang renyah, enak didengar. Rautnya yang dari sana sudah menyenangkan menjadi tiga kali lipat, um, yah, _tampan_. Senyum-senyum Yuuma selalu tulus dan hangat; tawa juga candanya. Alasan nomor satu mengapa mudah sekali jatuh pada Yuuma bahkan sejak dia pertama kali tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu," Yuuma mengakui. Bola mata keemasan terpaut pada langit, biru bersih tanpa awan. Udara pagi yang menyisakan kabut menelusup ke sela-sela rambutku, tapi aku lebih peduli untuk mendengar ucapan Yuuma berikutnya. "Aku justru ingin menyapa mereka, lalu memberi tahu bahwa "temanku sejak tadi memperhatikan kalian, mungkin dia ingin bergabung"."

Aku meninju lengan Yuuma tidak serius. "Tidak lucu."

Yuuma terkekeh. Untuk sesaat aku mengamati ketika kekehan Yuuma berhenti, bagaimana Yuuma seolah memikirkan sesuatu, mata berpindah dari puncak bukit nun jauh ke lereng, ke pembatas jembatan dan kembali ke satu titik di bukit. Kemudian dia merangkul bahuku tanpa aba-aba. Aku hampir menjatuhkan kaleng tehku.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal macam-macam begitu, tahu," dia tersenyum lebar, deretan gigi putih sempurna; aku harus mengerahkan segenap tenaga untuk _tidak_ menahan napas. "Sebentar lagi, kan, aku bakal _resmi_ jadi penjagamu."

Aku merenungi kata-kata Yuuma tidak lama. Kutowel pipi Yuuma. "Masih dua minggu lagi. Jangan terlalu pede, ya."

Yuuma menggosok lengan atasku bolak-balik dengan cepat. Lengannya tidak terasa berat dibahuku. "Kalau begitu, aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Aku menatap wajah Yuuma dari samping. Hanya sedetik, sebelum memutuskan balas merangkul bahunya. Membuatku sedikit berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi kami. Agak menyulitkan, tapi aku berhasil. Aku dapat melihat mantelku menggantung beberapa senti karena posisi ini. Yuuma tidak terkejut, kembali menggosok lengan atasku seolah bermain-main. Dia tercium seperti citrus dan hutan pinus; menyegarkan.

Aku tidak menahan diri ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku juga."

Dan Yuuma kembali tertawa ringan.

 _(Dua minggu lagi, kami akan menikah.)_


End file.
